paneponfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon de PanePon/Tables
Table values should work on all versions. - Pokemon Values 00 - Chikorita (P) 01 - Steelix 02 - Cyndaquil (P) 03 - Totodile (P) 04 - Gastly 05 - Pidgey 06 - Cleffa (P) 07 - Hitmontop 08 - Pichu (P) 09 - Elekid (P) 0A - Igglybuff (P) 0B - Magby (P) 0C - Sentret (P) 0D - Marill (P) 0E - Pikachu (P) 0F - Togepi (P) 10 - Primeape 11 - Bellossom (P) 12 - Dragonair 13 - Jynx 14 - Dragonite 15 - Murkrow 16 - Crobat 17 - Clefairy 18 - Kakuna 19 - Seel - Trainer Values 1A - Player 1B - Falkner Gym 1C - Bugsy Gym 1D - Whitney Gym 1E - Morty Gym 1F - Chuck Gym 20 - Jasmine Gym 21 - Pryce Gym 22 - Clair Gym 23 - Will E4 24 - Koga E4 25 - Bruno E4 26 - Karen E4 27 - Lance E4 28 - Lance E4 29 - Oak 2A - Birch 2B - Swimmer 2C - Old Man 2D - Man 2E - Woman 2F - Woman 2 30 - Woman 3 Stage Values 00 - PKM Normal (Cleffa/Igglybuff/Sentret/Togepi/Clefairy) 01 - PKM Fire (Cyndaquil/Magby) 02 - PKM Water (Totodile/Marill/Seel) 03 - PKM Electric (Pichu/Elekid/Pikachu) 04 - PKM Grass (Chikorita/Bellossom) 05 - PKM Fighting (Hitmontop/Primeape) 06 - PKM Poison (Crobat) 07 - PKM Flying (Pidgey) 08 - PKM Psychic? (Jynx) 09 - PKM Bug (Kakuna) 0A - PKM Ghost (Gastly) 0B - PKM Dragon (Dragonaire/Dragonite) 0C - PKM Dark (Murkrow) 0D - PKM Steel (Steelix) 0E - Lip 0F - Windy 10 - Sherbert 11 - Thiana 12 - Ruby 13 - Elias 14 - Flare 15 - Neris 16 - Seren 17 - Phoenix 18 - Dragon 19 - Thanatos 1A - Cordelia Sfx vals (AB C7 ##) 31 = Nothing 32 = Unknown 33 = Seren 34 = Windy 35 = Lip 36 = Thiana 37 = Elias 38 = Cordelia 39 = Flare 3A = Neris 3B = Ruby 3C = Sherbert 3D = Unknown 3E = Nothing Sfx vals (AD C7 ##) 0D = Dragon 0E = Phoenix 29 = Thanatos Music dw Music_None dw Music_UnusedSong1 dw Music_GoldenrodGym dw Music_AzaleaAndBlackthornGym dw Music_UnusedSong2 dw Music_VioletAndOlivineGym dw Music_MainMenu dw Music_TravellingToTheGyms (walking between battles) dw Music_MahoganyGym dw Music_GymVictory dw Music_EcruteakAndCianwoodGym dw Music_EliteFour dw Music_Lance dw Music_GameOver (fake?) dw Music_Intro (OP+Title) dw Music_TitleScreen (Just title) dw Music_HereComesTheEliteFour dw Music_CleffaAndIgglybuffsTheme dw Music_ElekidAndMagbysTheme dw Music_EliteFourDanger dw Music_HereComesLance dw Music_RoundCleared dw Music_GymBattleDanger dw Music_SecretTrainer dw Music_SecretTrainerVictory dw Music_MainMenuCopy dw Music_Credits (vs) dw Music_LanceDanger dw Music_UnusedSong3 dw Music_LineClearVictory (round?) dw Music_PanelDePon1 - PDP Menu Song dw Music_PanelDePon2 - Lip's theme dw Music_PanelDePon3 - Lip's theme panic PDP Music (Initially unmapped. Pointer, New mapped ID) (Pointers may only work for JP) 00 40 22 21 - Intro(The song itself isn't unused, but this particular song ID is.) B7 51 25 22 - Map/Title(The song itself isn't unused, but this particular song ID is.) B6 49 23 23 - Windy's Stage theme 46 47 23 24 - Windy's Stage theme(Panic) DD 44 22 25 - Sherbet's Stage theme 95 4E 23 26 - Sherbet's Stage theme(Panic) DE 4D 22 27 - Thiana's Stage theme 47 7D 23 28 - Thiana's Stage theme(Panic) 75 45 60 29 - Ruby's Stage theme A4 77 23 2A - Ruby's Stage theme(Panic) EF 50 23 2B - Elias' Stage theme F0 74 24 2C - Elias' Stage theme(Panic) 43 69 24 2D - Flare's Stage theme CE 4A 24 2E - Flare's Stage theme(Panic) 04 41 22 2F - Neris' Stage theme 49 7A 23 30 - Neris' Stage theme(Panic) 00 40 23 31 - Seren's Stage theme 31 46 23 32 - Seren's Stage theme(Panic) FE 59 24 33 - Mount Wickedness 5F 56 24 34 - Boss Encounter(unused at the moment) E1 54 23 35 - Phoenix/Dragon Stage theme 51 64 23 36 - Phoenix/Dragon Stage theme(Panic) F6 65 23 37 - Thanatos' Stage theme 6C 47 24 38 - Thanatos' Stage theme(Panic) 1C 72 25 39 - Cordelia Encounter(Before?)(unused at the moment) 2C 5B 23 3A - Cordelia Encounter(unused at the moment) AC 48 24 3B - Cordelia's Stage theme 75 68 25 3C - Game Over?(unused at the moment) 57 4F 24 3D - Unknown 63 62 24 3E - Unknown A0 50 24 3F - Round Clear(unused at the moment) 2D 65 25 40 - Major victory(unused at the moment) 94 74 23 41 - Unknown DE 63 24 42 - Unknown 7A 79 24 43 - Cordelia's Stage theme(Panic)(?) CE 6E 25 44 - Unknown (Cutscene?) 0D 74 25 45 - Unknown 24 77 25 46 - Unknown(Could suit as a possible title screen theme maybe?) 8C 43 26 47 - Unknown D8 4C 26 48 - Unknown 2F 6B 26 49 - Unknown 93 6E 26 4A - Suspend Screen?(The song itself isn't unused, but this particular song ID is.) 1D 72 26 4B - Cutscene? 5F 76 26 4C - Unknown 64 7B 26 4D - Unknown 7B 59 60 4E - Unknown 93 6E 26 4F - Suspend Screen?(will eventually no longer be used) 93 6E 26 50 - Suspend Screen?(will eventually no longer be used) 00 40 27 51 - Unknown C6 53 22 52 - Unknown 40 56 22 53 - Spell lifted(unused at the moment) 65 53 24 54 - Menu(will eventually no longer be used) 0F 71 26 55 - Spell lifted? 23 53 22 56 - Unknown A9 56 26 57 - Unknown 9B 48 25 58 - Special ending(unused at the moment) 00 40 25 59 - Special ending 3(unused at the moment) 23 5B 24 5A - Special ending 2(unused at the moment) 8F 5E 25 5B - Special ending 4(unused at the moment) 39 55 25 5C - Credits roll(The song itself isn't unused, but this particular song ID is.) D2 6B 23 5D - Spell Lifted(alternate) FF 6F 23 5E - Spell Lifted?(alternate) A8 6B 25 5F - Unknown DF 6C 25 60 - Unknown US Story Text Table 00=1 01=2 02=3 03=4 04=5 05=6 06=7 07=8 08=9 09=: 0A=; 0B=< 0C 0D=> 0E=? 0F=@ 10=A 11=B 12=C 13=D 14=E 15=F 16=G 17=H 18=I 19=J 1A=K 1B=L 1C=M 1D=N 1E=O 1F=P 20=Q 21=R 22=S 23=T 24=U 25=V 26=W 27=X 28=Y 29=Z 2A=[ 2B=\ 2C=] 2D=^ 2E=_ 2F=` 30=a 31=b 32=c 33=d 34=e 35=f 36=g 37=h 38=i 39=j 3A=k 3B=l 3C=m 3D=n 3E=o 3F=p 40=q 41=r 42=s 43=t 44=u 45=v 46=w 47=x 48=y 49=z 4A={ 4B=| 4C=} 4D=~ EF= F0=! F1=" F2=# F3=$ F4=% F5=& F6=' F7=( F8=) F9=* FA=+ FB=, FC=- FD=. FE=/ FF=0 US Pokedex Text Table 10=0 11=1 12=2 13=3 14=4 15=5 16=6 17=7 18=8 19=9 1A=A 1B=B 1C=C 1D=D 1E=E 1F=F 20=G 21=H 22=I 23=J 24=K 25=L 26=M 27=N 28=O 29=P 2A=Q 2B=R 2C=S 2D=T 2E=U 2F=V 30=W 31=X 32=Y 33=Z 34=, 35=. 36= 37=& 38=! 39=? 40=A 41=B 42=C 43=D 44=E 45=F 46=G 47=H 48=I 49=J 4A=K 4B=L 4C=M 4D=N 4E=O 4F=P 50=Q 51=R 52=S 53=T 54=U 55=V 56=W 57=X 58=Y 59=Z 5A=( 5B=) 5C=: 5D=; 5E=[ 5F=] 60=a 61=b 62=c 63=d 64=e 65=f 66=g 67=h 68=i 69=j 6A=k 6B=l 6C=m 6D=n 6E=o 6F=p 70=q 71=r 72=s 73=t 74=u 75=v 76=w 77=x 78=y 79=z JPN Story Text Table 2D=) 2E= 2F= 30=ぁ 31=あ 32=ぃ 33=い 34=ぅ 35=う 36=ぇ 37=え 38=ぉ 39=お 3A=か 3B=が 3C=き 3D=ぎ 3E=く 3F=ぐ 40=け 41=げ 42=こ 43=ご 44=さ 45=ざ 46=し 47=じ 48=す 49=ず 4A=せ 4B=ぜ 4C=そ 4D=ぞ 4E=た 4F=だ 50=ち 51=ぢ 52=っ 53=つ 54=づ 55=て 56=で 57=と 58=ど 59=な 5A=に 5B=ぬ 5C=ね 5D=の 5E=は 5F=ば 60=ぱ 61=ひ 62=び 63=ぴ 64=ふ 65=ぶ 66=ぷ 67=へ 68=べ 69=ぺ 6A=ほ 6B=ぼ 6C=ぽ 6D=ま 6E=み 6F=む 70=め 71=も 72=ゃ 73=や 74=ゅ 75=ゆ 76=ょ 77=よ 78=ら 79=り 7A=る 7B=れ 7C=ろ 7D= 7E=わ 7F= 80= 81=を 82=ん 83=ァ 84=ア 85=ィ 86=イ 87=ゥ 88=ウ 89=ェ 8A=エ 8B=ォ 8C=オ 8D=カ 8E=ガ 8F=キ 90=ギ 91=ク 92=グ 93=ケ 94=ゲ 95=コ 96=ゴ 97=サ 98=ザ 99=シ 9A=ジ 9B=ス 9C=ズ 9D=セ 9E=ゼ 9F=ソ A0=ゾ A1=タ A2=ダ A3=チ A4=ヂ A5=ッ A6=ツ A7=ヅ A8=テ A9=デ AA=ト AB=ド AC=ナ AD=ニ AE=ヌ AF=ネ B0=ノ B1=ハ B2=バ B3=パ B4=ヒ B5=ビ B6=ピ B7=フ B8=ブ B9=プ BA=ヘ BB=ベ BC=ペ BD=ホ BE=ボ BF=ポ C0=マ C1=ミ C2=ム C3=メ C4=モ C5=ャ C6=ヤ C7=ュ C8=ユ C9=ョ CA=ヨ CB=ラ CC=リ CD=ル CE=レ CF=ロ D0= D1=ワ D2= D3= D4=ヲ D5=ン D6=ヴ D7=ー D8=~ JPN Pokedex Text Table 10=0 11=1 12=2 13=3 14=4 15=5 16=6 17=7 18=8 19=9 1A=A 1B=B 1C=C 1D=D 1E=E 1F=F 20=G 21=H 22=I 23=J 24=K 25=L 26=M 27=N 28=O 29=P 2A=Q 2B=R 2C=S 2D=T 2E=U 2F=V 30=W 31=X 32=Y 33=Z 34=, 35=. 36= 37=& 38=! 39=? 3A=「 3B=」 3C=( 3D=) 3E=♥ 3F=♠ 40=ぁ 41=あ 42=ぃ 43=い 44=ぅ 45=う 46=ぇ 47=え 48=ぉ 49=お 4A=か 4B=が 4C=き 4D=ぎ 4E=く 4F=ぐ 50=け 51=げ 52=こ 53=ご 54=さ 55=ざ 56=し 57=じ 58=す 59=ず 5A=せ 5B=ぜ 5C=そ 5D=ぞ 5E=た 5F=だ 60=ち 61=ぢ 62=っ 63=つ 64=づ 65=て 66=で 67=と 68=ど 69=な 6A=に 6B=ぬ 6C=ね 6D=の 6E=は 6F=ば 70=ぱ 71=ひ 72=び 73=ぴ 74=ふ 75=ぶ 76=ぷ 77=へ 78=べ 79=ぺ 7A=ほ 7B=ぼ 7C=ぽ 7D=ま 7E=み 7F=む 80=め 81=も 82=ゃ 83=や 84=ゅ 85=ゆ 86=ょ 87=よ 88=ら 89=り 8A=る 8B=れ 8C=ろ 8D=x 8E=わ 8F=x 90=x 91=を 92=ん 93=ァ 94=ア 95=ィ 96=イ 97=ゥ 98=ウ 99=ェ 9A=エ 9B=ォ 9C=オ 9D=カ 9E=ガ 9F=キ A0=ギ A1=ク A2=グ A3=ケ A4=ゲ A5=コ A6=ゴ A7=サ A8=ザ A9=シ AA=ジ AB=ス AC=ズ AD=セ AE=ゼ AF=ソ B0=ゾ B1=タ B2=ダ B3=チ B4=ヂ B5=ッ B6=ツ B7=ヅ B8=テ B9=デ BA=ト BB=ド BC=ナ BD=ニ BE=ヌ BF=ネ C0=ノ C1=ハ C2=バ C3=パ C4=ヒ C5=ビ C6=ピ C7=フ C8=ブ C9=プ CA=ヘ CB=ベ CC=ペ CD=ホ CE=ボ CF=ポ D0=マ D1=ミ D2=ム D3=メ D4=モ D5=ャ D6=ヤ D7=ュ D8=ユ D9=ョ DA=ヨ DB=ラ DC=リ DD=ル DE=レ DF=ロ E0=x E1=ワ E2=x E3=x E4=ヲ E5=ン E6=ヴ E7=ー E8=~ Category:Romhacking Category:Technical